Voice-to-text
:Bizarrely, Wikipedia has a lead paragraphs for voice-to-text (Wikipedia:voice-to-text and other spellings) which has been redirected to a related field, Speech recognition. The lead has almost nothing in it about speech recognition, but the rest of the article is about speech recognition, and has nothing in it whatsoever about voice-to-text. Really, the whole article would probably be better off in Wikipedia:Voice user interface In computer science and electrical engineering, speech recognition (SR) is the translation of spoken words into text. It is also known as "automatic speech recognition" (ASR), "computer speech recognition", or just "speech to text" (STT). Some SR systems use "speaker-independent speech recognition" while others use "training" where an individual speaker reads sections of text into the SR system. These systems analyze the person's specific voice and use it to fine-tune the recognition of that person's speech, resulting in more accurate transcription. Systems that do not use training are called "speaker-independent" systems. Systems that use training are called "speaker-dependent" systems. Speech recognition applications include voice user interfaces such as voice dialling (e.g. "Call home"), call routing (e.g. "I would like to make a collect call"), Wikipedia:domotic appliance control, search (e.g. find a podcast where particular words were spoken), simple data entry (e.g., entering a credit card number), preparation of structured documents (e.g. a radiology report), speech-to-text processing (e.g., word processors or emails), and aircraft (usually termed Direct Voice Input). In the Wikipedia:health care sector, Wikipedia:speech recognition can be implemented in front-end or back-end of the medical documentation process. Front-end speech recognition is where the provider dictates into a speech-recognition engine, the recognized words are displayed as they are spoken, and the dictator is responsible for editing and signing off on the document. Back-end or deferred speech recognition is where the provider dictates into a Wikipedia:digital dictation system, the voice is routed through a speech-recognition machine and the recognized draft document is routed along with the original voice file to the editor, where the draft is edited and report finalised. Deferred speech recognition is widely used in the industry currently. One of the major issues relating to the use of speech recognition in healthcare is that the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009 (ARRA) provides for substantial financial benefits to physicians who utilize an EMR according to "Meaningful Use" standards. These standards require that a substantial amount of data be maintained by the EMR (now more commonly referred to as an Electronic Health Record or EHR). In many instances, the use of speech recognition within an EHR will not lead to data maintained within a database, but rather to narrative text. For this reason, substantial resources are being expended to allow for the use of front-end SR while capturing data within the EHR. External links * Google search for Voice to text Category:Automatic identification and data capture Category:Computational linguistics Category:Speech recognition Category:User interface techniques Category:History of human–computer interaction Category:Computer accessibility Category:Digital dictation Category:Sound recording technology Category:Audio storage Category:Office equipment Category:Alexander Graham Bell Category:Transcription (linguistics) Category:User interface techniques Category:User interfaces Category:Human–computer interaction Category:Interfaces Category:Software Category:Digital audio Category:Digital transcription Category:Recording Category:Oral communication Category:Data management Category:Information storage Category:Office equipment Category:Electronic user interface